Redemption
by Diamond toxic
Summary: If you were given a change to change something, would you use it? Or would you let it go to waste. When Dave finds himself back on Pahkitew island, will he use this chance to change the events that happened on the island, or is everything just destined to be written in stone?


**Authors note: hi guys it's me again. This is a new story I'm writing, but there's some things I want to clarify:**

 **1\. This chapter is an introduction, basically saying what happened to Dave after the events of Pahkitew Island.**

 **2\. The mental hospital Dave's staying in is based off a certain type of mental hospital I've read about that makes you wear uniforms and room with others.**

 **3\. In this chapter, there are 2 Ocs. However, they will not be a major part of this story, only appearing once (only in this chapter).**

 **Well anyways, review and enjoy :-)**

Dave sighed as he woke up from a deep sleep. It's been two years since he signed up for Pahkitew island and things have taken a turn for the worst. For starters, he was almost arrested for attempted murder. However, instead of landing in prison, he was placed in a mental hospital, which he was currently staying for the time being. He was also scared for life, literally. After being attacked by that robotic bear, most of the skin on his back, ranging from his lower neck to his upper thighs was ripped off. What replaced it was a giant scar that the doctors said would never heal. Despite all this, that wasn't the worst thing to happen to him. After watching the final episode, his family disowned him. He hasn't heard from them ever since.

Dave got off his bed and got ready for breakfast. As much as he wanted to sleep in, he knew he couldn't. The people that work here made a schedule for the kids staying here, which meant waking up at a certain time. Failure to comply will result with punishment. For a mental hospital, they certainly were unreasonably strict.

As Dave made his way to the cafeteria, he noticed that everyone instantly made room for him. Here, he has quite the reputation. Almost everyone has either seen or heard about the finale. Because of this, he was the most feared person in the hospital. Even those who attempted murder avoided him like the plague.

After getting his food, he made his way to his famous table, the one farthest away from the entrance. As he ate, he noticed a younger boy sit next to him. This boy was pretty short compared to Dave and had short, black hair along with glassy blue eyes. He was also very thin and had white skin. He was currently wearing the hospital uniform, which was basically a white shirt, white pants, and black sneakers.

"Hi Dave" the boy said, looking at him while giving him an innocent smile. Despite his reputation, he did have two friends. One of them was this young boy sitting next to him. Just by looking at him, you would think he didn't belong here. He seemed so innocent and normal. To Dave, that was true. The only reason he was here was because the boy believed that he could see the future and communicate with ghosts. Despite what the outside world thought, everyone at the hospital knew that he could do all that. He's done it countless times, whether it was predicting the arrival of a new patient, whether or not someone died, or if a certain staff member would get fired. Because of this, he didn't have much friends since most people found him to be a bit creepy. However, Dave was easily able to befriend the young future teller. Well, more like he was forced to. You see, unlike your stereotypical mental hospitals, you did get roommates. When Dave first arrived, he was given the same room that this little boy stayed in. At first, Dave simply ignored him, due to the fact that he didn't want any company. However, the boy continued to speak to him. Eventually, Dave found himself talking to him and their relationship bloomed from there.

"Hey Aiden" Dave said, rubbing the younger boy's head. As you can already tell, the two had a brotherly relationship. Dave played the older brother while Aiden played the younger brother.

"You know, in five more days, Ryder is leaving" Aiden stated with a sad face. Dave nodded, but to tell the truth, he had no idea. Sadness began to overtake Dave. Ryder was the second friend Dave made at the hospital. He was very big and tall, easily putting Rodney and Jazmine to shame. He had light skin and black hair that reached up to his neck. He had small, brown eyes and was extremely well built. Like everyone else, he wore the hospital uniform. The reason he was admitted was unknown. He told no one about it, including Dave and Aiden.

Dave met him one day while working out in the hospital's gym. After the events on the island, he thought it would be nice for him to gain some muscle, despite the fact that his scar limited the amount of physical labor he could do. Every time he was at the gym, Ryder would be there, doing his own thing. Eventually, Ryder, noticing Dave struggle with the equipment, ended up coaching him and their friendship developed from there. Despite the fact that Dave's body still looks the same, he's definitely stronger than he was before Pahkitew Island. Now hearing that his second best friend was going to leave out him in a sour mood for the rest of the day. Aiden, sensing this, decided not to bother Dave and the two ate in silence...

Later:

Dave was on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. As he looked up, thoughts began to float in his head. One of them being his time on the island. If he had the chance, he would redo his time there. In a way, he regretted signing up for that horrible show. He did things there that he regretted, things he wanted to fix. If only wishes came true…

"I wish I had another chance" Dave whispered to himself as he fell asleep. Unknown to him, Aiden was still awake, and he heard Dave's wish.

"Something tells me Dave's wish is about to come true" he said to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
